Grace Full
by JUUZUO
Summary: Percy's P.O.V. I was parched. It was almost midnight and I got up to get a drink of water. I was walking back to my room when I saw that Jason's door slightly cracked open. I peeked in and silently gasped at the scene I saw. Jason was sprawled across his bed, his head thrown back, and his hand firmly around his leaking member. His cheeks were red and he was slightly sweaty, and hi
1. Midnight Snack

**Percy's P.O.V.**  
I was parched. It was almost midnight and I got up to get a drink of water. I was walking back to my room when I saw that Jason's door slightly cracked open. I peeked in and silently gasped at the scene I saw.

Jason was sprawled across his bed, his head thrown back, and his hand firmly around his leaking member. His cheeks were red and he was slightly sweaty, and his mouth was open in an "O" shape, letting small moans escape. I have to admit, it was pretty fucking hot.

"P-Percy," he gasped, moving his hand faster and thrusting his hips, running his thumb over the slit.

The glass of water long forgotten, I stepped hesitantly closer to Jason's door, not taking my eyes off of the scene before me.

I pushed his door open slowly, careful not to make any sound as the dirty noises continued to stream out of Jason's mouth. I quietly set my glass of water on his desk, still staring. Jason's eyes only fluttered open when he felt me sit on the corner of the mattress.

His eyes fixed on me curiously before processing the situation and widening. He made a quick grab for his blanket, but I reached out and stopped him, not yet moving my eyes from his dick.

"I-I'm sorry, Percy," he stuttered out, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Don't be," I smirked, a sudden wave of confidence sweeping over me.

He peered up at me curiously before I grabbed onto his cheeks and crashed my lips onto his, emitting a surprised moan from the back of his throat.

Past the initial shock, Jason turns his body toward me and rakes his fingers through my hair as he kisses back. I take a step further and run my tongue over Jason's bottom lip, requesting access. He parts his lips slightly and I take the opportunity, as I slowly lower his body so that I can sit on his still bare hips.

"Percy," he breaks away from the kiss, "p-please."

I look at him curiously, asking for clarification.

"Oh my Gods, Percy. Just f-fuck me please," Jason begs, a small amount of his blonde hair falling into his blue eyes.

I sit up more and begin to reach toward his bedside table before I notice that he's pulling at the bottom hem of my shirt. Looking down I smirk and raise my arms, letting Jason pull the orange shirt off and toss it in a corner for us to find in the morning.

"No condom," he shakes his head nervously, "or lube."

I glance at him unsure, but left my suspicion behind as he slipped his fingers under my waistband and yanked my jeans and boxers down.

He took a moment to just observe before he was pulling my lips down to his.

The kiss only lingered for a moment before I moved it down, expressing my lust for the boy in front of me with each kiss to his jaw, neck, collarbone, and stomach. As I neared his hard base, Jason let out a loud moan.

"F-fuck, Percy," he panted, "just get inside of me!"

After placing one more kiss dangerously close, I sat up once again.

"Have you ever bottomed before," I asked Jason as I angled his legs for easier access.

He just gulped and shook his head, watching my actions intently.

I placed my tip by his entrance, enjoying hearing his breath hitch, and looked at him cautiously, "this'll hurt a bit, so just try to relax instead of tensing."

Jason nodded, and a look of pain crossed over his face as I slowly pushed in.

I leaned over to his ear and whispered, telling him to try to relax.

Eventually the pain on his face subsided and he breathed for me to move.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding as I began to move, creating a rhythm with my thrusts.

Jason was a moaning mess beneath me and he was clawing at my back, making marks that would definitely last quite some time.

"P-Percy!" he moaned, "Oh my Gods!"

His eyes were wide and doe-like and his hair clung to his forehead with sweat.

"Fuck, Jason," I moaned out.

Jason let out a high moan and grabbed the sheets beneath him, showing that I had hit that sweet bundle of nerves that made him writhe.

I felt Jason tense around me and saw a shiver go up his body, and I knew what was going to happen before it did. Jason's face screwed up in pleasure as a string of curse words left his mouth and he splattered our chests with his cum.

Just seeing Jason like that was enough to send me over the edge, putting stars in my vision and foul words out of my mouth.

I thrust sloppily a few times more before pulling out and collapsing, exhausted, next to Jason.

He turns toward me and smiles shyly.

"You know," Thalia's voice sounds from a few rooms over, "I can hear you, right?"

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you** **MissMiah_221B** **for writing the shut of the story. Just to tell you all, I don't write very good Smuts. :-/ I will, however try to do my best from here on out. Also, I put Thalia and Nico on the Argo II because why not. Please favorite if you liked and if you didn't, comments on suggestions are greatly appreciated! See you next chappy!** ⁼ **̴̶̤̀ω⁼̴̶̤́**

 **-JUUZUO**


	2. Interrupting Lunch

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88f4ec596d6bef9f41b8db1557734531"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Percy's P.O.V./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After the events that happened about a week ago, Jason has been ignoring me. Every meeting we have, he looks away. I thought it would only last a few days, but it's been a week! I feel a little hurt. I get really jealous when he gives Piper attention, too. I just don't get it!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="941e562eabf322c9c85065fd4b5e1bc3"When he was off in a corner alone one day, I decided, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"why not go talk to him? /emI walked up quietly so he wouldn't go away. I grabbed him from behind and he panicked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sssshhh! Be quiet or someone might find us." I whispered. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, damn Perce, you can't just scare me like that!" He whisper shouted. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, everytime I look at you or even attempt to talk to you, you avoid me." I gave a pouty face, "Why?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't want anyone to find out,that's all. What would people do if they found out that the two Praetors of New Rome totally have it for each other? Besides, I don't know where we stand. Are we a couple, and if we are, then isn't that cheating? Were we a one night stand? " He paused, "Percy, what are we? " He turned around and faced me. I looked into his blue eyes and got lost in them for a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you /emwant us to be? " I asked, "I am all for being in a relationship and sorting stuff out, but are you? That is what matters most to me, your opinion. "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Guys! " I heard Thalia yell. She jogged over. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come on, we're having a meeting in the dining room! " She grabbed or wrists and dragged us to the destination./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b356af43d605c3318d3ae16082f004"xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07e25f25f9be04cc6640e77aeddfbd5d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jason's P.O.V./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So,it's a plan! "Annabeth said cheerily. We were dismissed and I walked towards Percy. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I whispered, "Can we finish our talk in your room? "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah. " He said. I followed him to the door and he opened it, holding it for me. I blushed and walked in. He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. I slowly seated myself. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So, before we talk about anything else, I want to ask you again. What do you want us to be? "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I hesitated. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What do I want us to be, /emI thought. Being with him feels so wrong, yet so right. I looked up into his sea green eyes. Right there and then, I had decided. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3babcc6aa1f1953ac27f25add910da67"I kissed him passionately. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Does that answer your question? " I whispered breathlessly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5be3e5ebb682e4fcf6764454217e8d3e""Maybe..." He started to grab the hem of my shirt. My face got redder and I got greedier. I put my mouth next to his ear and whispered, "Do me..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55bd7c0f91e816f06fb78879fb44ec64"After that, clothes were practically being ripped off. As the last piece of fabric got the floor, I was gently pushed down on the bed. Percy's lips were placed in mine. I was instantly filled with ecstasy and only Percy could make me feel so much in only a kiss. Any doubts I had before were long gone. He had my hands above my head, planting kisses on my collar bone. Moans escaped my lips and I saw Percy smirk. He knew how much the stalling would make me go crazy. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Please... " I pleaded, "Hurry, I can't take it much longer..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Knock! Knock! /emPercy looked be back up and we both shared a look of panic. He mouthed to me, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Go into the closet. /emI sadly got up and grabbed what I thought was my clothes. I quietly got into the closet and tried to slow my rapid breathing. I heard Percy open the door. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey, Seaweed Brain! "I held my breath. A wave of guilt and jealousy suddenly came over me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey "Percy said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I was wondering if I could borrow a shirt for this thing I'm doing? "Annabeth asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uh... Sure. "Percy replied. I heard some shuffling and a drawer open and shut, "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Here ya go. "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thanks! " br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After the sound of a door closing reached my ears, I peeked out of the closet. Once I confirmed that no one was in the room, besides Percy, I got out and tackled him to the ground. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey! " He said while giving a small laugh. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Damn, he's so fucking adorable. /emI learned in closer, our foreheads almost touching./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f35f450197692526ed48892a9d7b882c"" I was left on a cliffy. We are going to finish with what we started and no more teasing!" I commanded. Percy responded by crashing his lips on mine. The clothes Percy had put back on, were once again removed. This time, they was no slowing down or teasing. Hopefully, there would be no more interruptions. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I got on all fours. Looking back, I locked eyes with Percy and gave a begging look. He plunged into me and I let out a moan of pleasure. He put a hand on my mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4c6c8816b56fcf78007dd47ed60a980""Quiet down. These walls aren't exactly sound proof. " He said in a hushed voice. I blushed and nodded. With each thrust, you could hear my muffled voice. It turned me on even more. I was close to my climax. The sound of our skin slapping together didn't help. I heard Percy groan behind me, signaling that he was close, too. I came all over the sheets and Percy followed soon after, filling me. We both collapsed on the bed, Percy holding me in his arms. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cea226f6ff336e3ae98b59b3403a0f7c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"How was that for my first boy x boy smut? I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. If you liked it, show me by favoring it. If not, comment and give me a suggestion to make it better. Also,if anyone has noticed, I for some unknown reason made my all my titles so far, food referenced...O.o/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oh well, see you next chappy! /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"≧/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"^/span◡span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"^/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"≦/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd0b912e071bc2475d16357a41eb3c66"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-JUUZUO/span/p 


	3. About that

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd9d15d2da6a4731e0ef0065897e0a7b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jason's P.O.V./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I woke up feeling secure in Percy's arms. Looking at beside clock, I saw that it was midnight. I got up, kissed Percy on the forehead, and got dressed. Once I made sure that I had put on em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my clothes, /emI quietly opened the door and started to walk out, but before I fully left, I whispered, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I love you " and left the room,going to my own. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf10fbc233592cfe18cd07a93e7146b2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Percy's P.O.V./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I wokeup with an empty feeling in my arms. Jason was gone and I felt like a piece of me was missing. I got up and started to get dressed. I exited the room and walked to the dining area so that I could fill up. Last night drained me a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e31aad15370c5dc4e4df7a2dd1df5d18"All eyes were on me as I walked into the dining room. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Good morning, everybody! " I said with a smile. They responded with odd looks. I get why. I am never this happy in the morning. I sat down after I got a plate of bacon with eggs and started to dig in. The group were starting to get back to conversations and eating. During the duration of breakfast, I took several glances at Jason. One of those times, I caught his gaze and we both stared lovingly into each others eyes. We wanted to show affection, but the others were starting to get suspicious. I pryed my attention from him when I heard someone clear their throat. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We need to all spreadout when we get to Rome and meet at this hillside forest at sunset. If you don't make it at that time, we will go look for you. " Annabeth said. We all nodded and went off on our missions. I was teamed up with Hazel and Jason was teamed up with Leo. We all took our ways, hoping we would survive another day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6b3b46d01b8eb7fc7d8bb6491886c58"xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jason's P.O.V./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f566a3c7e24ea86209ebd54d6698a9f"We met at the assigned hill side at sundown. Some of us in tattered clothes, others looked untouched. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Soooo... How did it go for everyone? " Leo asked. There were mumbles and grumbles throughout the group. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I found out something that I believe will help us out a lot. " Annabeth said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I did, too" said an unknown style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We all looked at the area we heard the voice and the air seemed to distort, soon revealing the god, Cupid. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Eros" Annabeth said with venom in her tone. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Such a cold greeting for someone who has news for all of you. " He gave a smirk. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, news for everyone, but you two" He pointed to me and Percy. We glanced at each other. Our eyes had a silent conversation. Percy would do the talking. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We have a secret? Really. This is the first I've heard of it. " He said,sounding confused. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes. Now, cough it up. I know you both are hiding something. " Eros replied. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, fine. I tell you all... " Percy paused and I started to panic. Is he going to reveal us so soon? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Me and Jason are... Deciding whether or not to join a dance class once the war is over" He smirked after he said, seeing everyone's confused faces. I didn't know if I was relieved or scared. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"... Okay..." Eros said suspiciously. The minor god turned and disappeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8de6e1bd67b73530b305a121c1572a94"After that event, we all walked back on the Argo II. Me and Percy found a spot to be alone and we lost control. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I missed you so fucking much, even if was only a few hours..." Percy said between kisses. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Me...too" I said, gasping for breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="821a9b3f8ef0a136c18580407c86ca57""I think it is somewhere over here. " said a voice,but I ignored it. Just then, the door opened. We stopped and looked at the intruder. Leo stood there wide eyed, his mouth agape. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ummmm...It's not what it looks like? " I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fae91ebaca6f0da6981b59878d2b5cb1"xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Percy's P.O.V./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We all sat in the dining hall. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So, why was this meeting called?" Asked Hazel. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"There are two people who need to be separated, since they can't keep their hands off of each other. " Leo said as he looked at us. Everyone else, however, looked at either Piper and Jason or me and Annabeth. Leo continued,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Percy. Jason. As captain, I declare that you two will be separated and monitored."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He said it with a goofy tone and I snickered a little. Everyone else, was wide eyed, except for Thalia. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"KNEW IT! " She shouted. I blushed a little, remembering that one night, where we found out that the walls in the Argo II were em style="box-sizing: border-box;"not /emsound proof. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But..." Annabeth and Piper said, confused looks on their faces. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We really didn't know until one night. At first it started out more like a Fantasy that suddenly came real. "Jason answered. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We weren't bored of you, we just found that we liked each other a little more than friends. " I added. The nodded, solemn emotions painted on their faces. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We were going to work out stuff, but didn't have much time. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efd1d56b82359587dd515f5bb024cb44"The meeting was adjourned and Annabeth asked to meet up with me to talk real quick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55ff76093da93168fa9697b862b0f314"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cliffy! I want to know if any of you want me to write more. Yeah. I know. I'm an attention whore. JK. I just want my reader's input. With that said, comment if you didn't like it, vote for it if you did! It is GREATLY appreciated. Thanks for reading and see you next chappy! /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"〜/span/font/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"￣/span/font/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"▽/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"￣〜/span/font/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;")/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd0b912e071bc2475d16357a41eb3c66"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-JUUZUO/span/p 


	4. Cross Dressing

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b1f77aa4c6535e1e925b99bf581bf7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jason's P.O.V./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I can't help it!" I said to the daughter of Aphrodite. She gave me a look that made me feel sorry. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You could've at least told me. The fact that you did this behind my back hurts me." She took a sudden interest in her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I love you, Pipes. I just feel different when I am with Percy, though. I don't know how explain it..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No. It's okay. I just wish you told me. That's all." She looked up and gave me a peck on the cheek, then walked away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f24ac2b601484d1e46a435c4f46b9d5"Ψ(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"￣∀￣/span/font)Ψ I am a line break/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea6d488fb04795132aadf38a0a4c40de"I walked around the deck of the Argo II. My eyes looked over the sea, reminding me of Percy's eyes. I sighed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ya'know when you sigh, a little bit of happiness leaves you." Whispered a voice behind me. I looked to the origin of the voice already knowing who it belong to. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well then. Can you help me restore that happiness? " I said this closely to Percy's ear, making him style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tonight at ten. I have something planned for you." He replied. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Got it. See ya tonight" I have him a kiss on the ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c73fa6fe3564ed8bb9707c81c721ce1e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Percy's P.O.V./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ffbd5892f5e4940e1cd4ec3b14bedc5"After informing Jason of tonight, I got ready immediatly. It was almost eight by the time we got done talking. I went to my cabin and pulled out every thing I needed. I put my special clothes on and then went to do what needed to be done to my face. Once I finished, I looked at the clock and saw the time was 9:55pm. Now, I had to sneak out without Coach Hedge finding out that I was giving Jason a late night visit. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Opening my cabin door so that only my head could stick out, I looked both ways before I went out. When I got to Jason's door, I lightly knocked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jason. it's me" I said in an odd style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He opened the door and once he saw me, I broke into a sweat. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I hope this isn't too weird.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe273789543a0cf68322017848b06289"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jason's/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"P.O.V./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="483b6a1e8b9182c61311849c612a8927"I had no idea who was knocking at my door. I hoped it was Percy, but when I opened it, all I saw was a gorgeous girl. She was tall, almost an inch shorter than me, and had long, dark, ebony hair in a neat ponytail. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who are you? " I asked quietly. The girl gave an alarming look back. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It... It's me. Jason. It's me Percy..." She/he stuttered. I blushed a deep red. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What?! That's you? But you look so convincing!" I exclaimed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So... You're not... Weirded out? " He said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" What? No! You look gorgeous! I love this look. Though, I admit, I don't mind the other one either.. " I said seductively. Now it was Percy's turn to blush. I pulled him in my cabin and crashed my lips into his. Our tongues wrestled and I counted that he won since I was the first to moan. My hands explored his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fuck me..." He whimpered. The look in his beautiful pleading eyes was intoxicating. I nibbled on his ear as I laid him on the bed. I started to push up his skirt and found his undergarments which did not stay on too long. He was already hard and leaking a bit. I got the lube out from my night stand and put it on my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You ready?" I asked to the furiously blushing Percy as he timidly nodded, giving me permission. I inserted one finger and a moan escaped from Percy's throat. I smirked and added another finger. This time he yelped at the unfamiliar feeling. I smirked when I saw his flustered face and scissored inside him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah... Fuck. Stop teasing, Jace ..." He begged. I then took off my clothing and positioned myself at his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you sure, Perce?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Gods! Just do it! " He said breathlessly. Right after the last word was said, I wasted no time plunging style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jeez...You're so tight..." I waited for Percy to adjust before I added in any movement. After a minute, I started to thrust. The loud, wanton moans coming from Perce were getting louder by the second, so I pulled him into a kiss to quiet him down. When I let up he started to say style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Now, Grace... You...You better not fucking cum in me..." I gave a slightly confused, but decided to follow my lover's request. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was then nearing my climax and Percy was, too. A few more thrusts and I pulled out and came all over his face. He came all over my stomach. I fell right beside him and pulled him into my arms. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Can I ask you something?" I mumbled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sure. " He said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why didn't you want me to cum in you? I was just wondering. You don't have to answer if you don't wanna."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No. You should know why," he paused, "I have this weird ability as a child of Poseidon. Even though I am a male, I can still birth a child...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm sorry if that's weird... " He gave a downcast look as if he was expecting to be hit for his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No. It's not weird. I like the idea of you being able to have children. It gives me an idea for the future. " I say and smile. I added in speck to the cheek to comfort and relax him a bit. He snuggles closer to me and we go into the land of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
